Conversions in Time
by EmLights
Summary: Harry, along with Hermione and the Weasley twins, only barely managed to survive Voldemort's terrible reign. They find a way to travel back in time to change the future for the better. But when things don't go as planned, will Harry still be able to save everyone he loves and the Wizarding World? Time travel.


Hello my lovely readers!

For a while now, I've only been working on my HP/Naruto story, The Next Great Adventure, but I've had the idea for a HP time travel story for a long time. I really started to work on it the past couple of months to get the plot all worked out, and I've finally started to write it! I'm super excited about this one, so I really hope you guys like it as much as I do!

Please let me know what you think! I'm really interested in everyone's feedback!

And a big thanks to my amazing beta, Orodruin. You are awesome.

-EmLights

* * *

::::

Chapter 1: Enter Harry Potter

::::

Harry descended into the cave, checking once again over his shoulder for any unwanted followers. The soft crackle of a dying fire was the only sound heard echoing faintly off the cave walls. As he neared the fire, three figures came into his sight; two were fast asleep, wrapped up in blankets, and the other was staring blankly at the flames, absently poking the embers with a stick. Suddenly, the third figure's head shot up in the direction of Harry, and they both instinctively raised their wands.

"Harry, you startled me," the figured admitted, lowering her wand with a sigh. "How did it go?" Harry sat down beside the fire, relaxing his muscles for the first time in days.

"Not too well, I'm afraid. He found the other hideout. I barely managed to escape before the Death Eaters swarmed the whole building. "

She sighed again. "Well, there goes another safe house. We are running out of options, Harry."

"I know." Harry unconsciously ran a hand through his matted hair. He wondered fleetingly when he had last actually had the luxury of a bath. It seemed like it had been years since he had been able to rid himself of the dirt and grime that came with living on the run.

Harry and the others who continued the fight against Lord Voldemort had been forced into hiding once the Wizarding World had been taken over by the Dark Lord and his supporters. One by one the death eaters had found their opposition and murdered them, slowly making the hopes of many sink further and further into despair.

It had been three years since Dumbledore's death, and Voldemort had been keeping extremely busy with his plans to rule the Wizarding World. After only six months, Hogwarts had fallen to his control and Headmistress McGonagall had fallen with it. Thankfully, most of the half-bloods and muggleborns escaped. Those unlucky few who didn't make it out in time were used as entertainment for the celebration held in the Great Hall in honor of Voldemort's newest victory. For many of the supporters of the Light, their last hope died with the fall of Hogwarts.

After Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts, Harry rounded up what was left of the Order and the DA and created a sort of rebel alliance to try and fight back. Since most of the Wizarding World was now serving under Voldemort's reign, the rebels had to be incredibly careful of whom to trust. Even those they had once considered as the best of friends would turn them in if they were discovered. Lavender Brown, for example, was the reason Lee Jordan and Seamus Finnegan were arrested and executed. She had recognized them trying to sneak into Diagon Alley in disguise. She immediately alerted the aurors, who were under the authority of Nott. Only a quiet apology and a single tear were given to the two boys she indirectly sentenced to death.

Harry glanced over at his companion, taking in her appearance. Her brown hair fell lifelessly down her back in a braid she had made months ago. Her face was covered in small scratches and permanently dyed the color of dirt. Down her neck was a haphazardly healed scar from a rogue-cutting curse she hadn't been able to completely block. Her hands were callused and slightly swollen from the rough living they had been forced to take. Her once bright, intelligent eyes had faded as the hope for survival faded with them.

He watched her as she grasped her necklace in an attempt to gain comfort from it. It was a habit she had inherited not long after the death of her fiancé. The long, thin chain, her only precious item, held a red lion pendant that glistened with the firelight. A pang of loss hit Harry and he tore his eyes away from the reminder that his best friend was taken from them forever.

"But what about our spy?"

"Our spy… was found out. Voldemort took great pleasure in announcing this to me," Harry replied, his chest clinching painfully. Another precious person lost to him forever. The numbness he felt from losing someone made Harry acutely aware of how all the deaths had really affected him. He shook his head away from those thoughts.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I know he meant so much…." She couldn't finish the sentence and heavy silence followed.

"Hermione, even though we lost the hideout and our spy… I got it. I got the item." Hermione's face brightened with a small, surprised smile that crept up as she watched Harry pull out an old book from his bag. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction to seeing the book. "Only you, Hermione, would get this excited about a book."

"But this isn't just any book! This is the tome Dumbledore himself kept hidden for all those years. This could be the answer to everything!" She grasped the book almost lovingly before opening it to the first page to begin reading.

Harry waved his hand over the dying fire, causing the flame to ignite fully once more. He dearly missed his holly and phoenix feather wand but being forced to learn wandless magic definitely had its benefits. The wand he was using, an old oak wand he had acquired off a fallen death eater, worked well enough, but he did not want to rely on a wand not attuned to his own magic. Even though he doubted this was the "power the Dark Lord knows not," wandless magic had still gotten him out of trouble more times than he could count.

Figuring Hermione would be staying up to read her new book, he pulled out his blanket to get a few hours of much needed rest. After reminding Hermione to wake him in a few hours to take the second watch, he drifted into a fitful sleep.

::

Harry's nightmares consisted of scenes from the night Ginny died. She had been sent on a simple recon mission to scout out some suspicious activity in an old muggle warehouse. They had all thought it would be a simple mission, that Voldemort wouldn't stoop to using a filthy muggle warehouse, but they were very wrong.

As she neared the site, a barrier shot up behind her, disabling her ability to apparate. Not even her emergency portkey would work. At the rebel home base, they had a clock, not unlike the Weasley family clock, to show where the rebels were located and if they were safe. As soon as someone noticed that Ginny's hand had ticked to mortal peril, Harry and Ron immediately apparated to where she was supposed to be located. They arrived just outside the barrier that had been constructed and watched in horror as werewolves overwhelmed Ginny.

As they found out later, this warehouse was created not only for the purpose of creating the wolfsbane potion, which Voldemort kept a supply of so that when the werewolves transformed they could still follow the Dark Lord's orders, but they were also creating a potion that allowed the werewolves to transform at any time, not unlike an animagus form. The potion wasn't finished, but the werewolves were now able to transform any time of any night as long as the moon was visible.

Harry and Ron fired curse after curse, trying to break the wards, but to no avail. They watched helplessly as Ginny was ripped to shreds. One of the werewolves transformed back into a human and grinned at the two horrorstruck boys on the other side of the wards.

"Here you go, lads," Greyback said gleefully. "Thought you might want a souvenir." He picked up Ginny's head and torso, the only parts of her body still attached, and threw them across the barrier. "I'll give you ten seconds and then you will be next. Prey is no fun to kill when there isn't a hunt involved."

Ron caught the remains of his sister before they immediately apparating away. They arrived in a room designed as a hospital wing. Ron ran to Madam Pomfrey, desperately and irrationally clinging to the hope there was something that could be done for Ginny. Harry, with tears streaking down his face, knew Ginny was gone and there was no amount of magic that could help her.

Ron's heartbreaking screams filled the room. "No! She isn't dead yet! Help her! Please! Please do something! Ginny, oh please Ginny, don't go!" Harry sat down with his head in his hands shaking uncontrollably. Ginny was like a sister to him, and to watch her die like that… it was an image that will be forever ingrained into his memory. Hermione rushed by him to get to Ron who was still screaming.

Ron's heartbreaking screams were the last thing he heard before he was woken up with a gentle shake. "Harry, you said you wanted the next shift?" Hermione noted uncertainly.

"Yeah, I do," he replied, rubbing his eyes roughly and sitting up. He glanced at Hermione's worn-out expression and gestured for her to go to sleep. He was thankful for the potion Hermione had found last year that corrected his eyesight. Harry's glasses had broken beyond repair in a raid, and Hermione spent three weeks researching in the old Dark Arts tomes they had acquired before she found a potion that would restore his eyesight. They couldn't afford to take the chance of Harry becoming blind again while in enemy territory.

As he sat there surrounded by his sleeping companions, his mind wandered to the book Hermione had left open in her seat. The book lay there innocently, not knowing how many sacrifices had been made to secure it. Harry quietly stood up and headed over to Hermione's chair. He picked up the book and sat down, placing it in his lap. Harry could barely make out the title, _Proficiebat Anima Itinerantur, _against the dirty, aged cover.

_This book… _Harry thought with a grim smile. _This will change everything._

::::

As the sun rose, small bits of light reflected into the back of the cave, waking the rest of the inhabitants. Hermione, the only one who was actually a morning person, hummed happily while digging through her bag for a pan and some eggs. Her untreated scar glinted mockingly against her pale skin as the morning rays shone light onto her figure. As the smell of eggs cooking over the fire spread, their companions rose with twin grins.

"Always wonderful to wake up to your delicious cooking, Hermione," George said, stretching his arms backwards before getting out of his blanket.

"Too right, brother of mine," Fred said, cheerfully. "Our Hermione is the best caretaker we could ask for!" Hermione glared at the two while attempting to hide a small smile that was creeping across her features. All four of them crowded around the fire and ate their eggs with gusto.

"So how was your vacation, Harry?" Fred asked with his mouth full of eggs. "We didn't hear you come in."

Hermione held the book up proudly for the twins to see.

"Knew you could do it."

"Never a doubt in our minds, Harrikins."

::::

::

::::

Over the next few months, Hermione poured over the procured tome with vigor. As she studied, Harry, Fred, and George planned meticulously exactly what they were going to accomplish as soon as Hermione figured out the needed ritual.

"This is when I wish we still had the Marauder's Map," Fred moaned longingly, as the three of them tried to draw an accurate layout of Hogwarts and the grounds.

"Even if we had it, we would still need to draw the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade."

"Yes Harry, but I wouldn't have to be trying to remember how many classrooms were on the third floor or which doors were broom closets." Fred motioned to a large blank spot of their map. "And for the life of me, I can't remember what is supposed to be right here!"

"Oh, that's the Slytherin common room," Harry replied nonchalantly, ignoring the gaping faces of the twins.

"You… found… how… we searched for ages!" George exclaimed while Fred just sat in shock. Harry chuckled. "We snuck in there pretending to be Crabbe and Goyle using polyjuice and got Draco to lead us all the way there." Harry smile slightly at the memory. They were so young, so innocent back then.

"Oh Harry, we are so proud!"

"We knew your Marauder blood would show one day!"

The twins both jumped up and pulled Harry into a tight embrace. He struggled and finally got free, glaring at the identical grins splashed across the twin's features. They all settled back down to continue working on their maps.

::::

:::

::::

"So Harry, did you practice the freezer charm wandlessly? You will need to know how to do it if you are wanting to use it for the blood wards at your Aunt's house," Hermione reminded Harry as she casually flipped through another tome. She had taken to memorizing every book they had collected over the years. She kept every single one in her moleskin pouch, and she was worried she would forget important information while she remained with her family before she got her Hogwart's letter.

"Yes for the third time, Hermione, I can perform it perfectly with and without a wand." Hermione had also taken the role of reminding all three of them of information and spells, whether they were important or not, every chance she got. Harry knew the reason for this of course; Hermione was anxious and spouting out facts was one way of her dealing with her nerves. They were performing the ritual in less than an hour and Hermione wasn't the only one feeling tense. All the work and planning the four of them had done was going to be tested in less than an hour.

Harry darted his eyes away from the notes he was casually glossing over to glance at his two male companions. Fred was fidgeting nervously as he listened to Hermione's rambling, and George was staring into space, silently speaking names and addresses he was supposed to remember.

It was strange that after these couple of years spent with the twins how shocking it was that he didn't realize the major differences between the two in his younger years. While they both were pranksters to the core, Fred was the more outspoken of the two, boastful to a fault, and the main planner for pranks and joke products. George, on the other hand, was the more inventive one, tended to follow his brother's lead more than taking a stand, and would spend weeks experimenting with ingredients in certain potions before stumbling on major discoveries that even Snape would have approved of.

"Okay I'm going to begin drawing the runes," Hermione declared. Placing the book down regretfully, she tied her hair back in a tight bun. She grabbed a bottle of ink laced with Harry's blood, as Harry was the anchor for the ritual, and started to draw unusual designs on the cave floor. Harry, Fred, and George stepped out of her way silently, very aware of the dangers of one smudged line or a shaky runic symbol.

After twenty minutes or so, Hermione took a step back to examine her handy work, a triumphant smile gracing her features for a moment before she turned her attention to the three boys.

"As uncomfortable as this will be, I'll need you guys to strip down now so I can draw the runes onto your skin. And Harry, I hope you memorized those runes I went over with you, because you are going to have to do the same to me after I am finished." Harry nodded and the twins gulped nervously before they discarded their clothes. All four of them had flaming cheeks as Hermione went one by one to draw the needed runes on their legs, backs, chests, arms, and faces.

Hermione waited as long as possible before she too stripped down to let Harry draw the same runes onto her skin. Harry took his time drawing the runes, making sure every stroke was perfect. When he finished, Harry awkwardly set the brush down and went to stand next to the twins, who were gazing fretfully at runes on the floor.

"Hermione, you did a great job," George commented. She blushed under the mirage of runes but didn't reply.

"Okay we have ten minutes left till midnight when the ritual will begin." She handed all three of them a piece of paper. "I know you have memorized the words, but please go over them one more time before we start. And don't smudge any of your runes!"

::::

:::

::::

Harry opened his eyes and glanced at his surroundings. The small area he was occupying was completely dark, but he could see light shining through the cracks around the door. He lifted his hands above him where he knew there should be a light. He felt the string and pulled, the sudden change forcing him to blink rapidly before he could see again. A small grin started forming as he took in his surroundings. His glasses lay beside his ragged blankets, no longer needed to provide him with sight. He took glee in breaking them in half before setting the useless pieces on his shelf.

He glanced at his hands, which were now much smaller and softer than they had been before. He traced a small white scar on his right forearm that had been from a stray curse in battle. The scar, which once was deep and revolting, now was thin and smooth and barely noticeable.

He cracked open the door and stood up, feeling much closer to the ground than was comfortable. His small strides down the hallway to the kitchen made him realize just how scrawny he used to be. He entered the kitchen and glanced at the one person already in the room: Aunt Petunia. It was the happiest he had ever been to see his aunt in his entire life.

He couldn't stop himself. He smiled. She looked at him warily as if he had done something wrong and ushered him in to set the table for breakfast.

_It worked_, he thought incredulously. _The ritual actually worked_. As he set the table, his mind went over all the plans that had been made_. _

_I'll start those as soon as possible_, he thought with a determined glint in his eye. _This time it will be different. I'll make sure no one has to suffer. _

_This time_, Harry turned his head to look at the sun shining brightly through the window, _I will make everything right_.

::::

End chapter.

::::

* * *

So here is chapter one. Please let me know what you think! Reviews help to motivate me to post quickly (:

Thanks for reading!

And don't forget to check out my other story The Next Great Adventure!

-EmLights


End file.
